Alicara's Prophecy
by meercatangel
Summary: Old Winx Club, new start. On her 16th birthday, Bloom finds out she was adopted, and that she was left a magical locket, that was given away when she was a baby. Can she reclaim and fulfil all of the parts of the prophecy? Rated T for safety   R&R!
1. Chapter 1

OK, this is my first Winx Club fanfic...enjoy!

Disclaimer- I do not own Winx Clun bla bla bla...

"Bloom? Bloom, sweetheart, wake up!"

Iris shook her sleeping daughter.

"Mom, I'm tired. Can't I have five more minutes?"

Iris laughed, her brown bob shaking as she did.

"But honey, it's your birthday!"

Bloom shot out of bed. "Oh my gosh, I can't believe I forgot! Thanks Mom!"

"No problem honey." replied a smiling Iris. "But you'd better get ready, you, your father and I are going out soon."

Bloom smiled. "Really, where?"

Iris smiled. "It's a surprise. Now I'll go and make your pancakes while you get ready, OK?"

Bloom grinned. "OK, thanks Mom."

"No problem." Iris walked out of the room.

Bloom shot to her wardrobe just as her mother poked her head round the door.

"Oh, and honey, happy sixteenth!"

Bloom grinned. Today was going to rock!

She hurriedly got dressed, brushed her hair, and looked in the mirror. She saw a willowy, smiling sixteen-year-old, with long red hair and green eyes, wearing a green and pink dress with a tutu-like skirt and wonderfully high heels. Perfect.

Bloom rushed down the stairs, smelling the delicious scent of her mother's infamous homemade pancakes, laden with syrup. She entered the kitchen with a smile on her face. Her mother turned around. "Hank, honey, could you lay the table for me?" she called.

"Sure." Hank called back.

"It's OK Mom, I'll do it." Bloom smiled.

Iris smiled back at her beaming daughter, "Nonsense, it's your birthday honey, relax!"

"Honestly Mom, it's OK." Bloom replied.

"You heard your mother Bloom, I'll do it!" Hank grinned, entering the kitchen.

Bloom laughed. "OK Dad, if it really means that much to you. Mom, is it OK if I go pick some flowers from the back yard for the table?"

"Sure sweetie!" Iris replied.

Bloom opened the back door and walked out into the garden. It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining and birds singing, and the grass was very green. Iris took great pride in her garden, being a florist, she loved plants. Bloom smiled and walked towards the flower beds. She saw a pretty purple flower, and bent down to pick it up. Just as her fingers touched the stem, the flower erupted into flames. Bloom fell back with a scream. She watched as tiny orange tendrils crept up the plant, transforming the tiny purple petals into large sunflower-like petals, only red, orange and yellow. When the flames died down, Bloom was amazed to see the plant wasn't even charred, just different colours, with orange tendrils swirling round the stem.

Bloom shook her head in disbelief. "That was way weird." she muttered to herself. She wandered back into the house.

Hours later, Bloom and her mother were wondering round the mall, choosing different clothes and shoes. Bloom picked up a pair of bright blue jeans with orange stitching, and a yellow shirt with an orange cat on the front…..orange…like the flower. "Hey, Mom?" Bloom asked her mother in a questioning tone.

Iris turned around. "What is it dear?"

"I, I picked this purple flower today, but it turned orange!"

Iris nodded. "Plants do strange things dear, they change colours in the sun."

Bloom took a breath to press the matter, but decided against it.

Later that night, Bloom sat at the table, her father's hands around her eyes, grinning as her mother brought in a cake…flower shaped, as always, with chocolate buttercream in the middle.

"It's extra special this year darling!" Iris chirped happily.

Bloom licked her lips as her father removed his hands. Then she screamed.

The cake was the exact design as the flower she'd somehow transformed!

"Mom, that's the flower I was telling you about!"

Bloom had never seen her parents go so pale so quickly.

"Mom? Dad?" Bloom asked. "What's wrong? You're scaring me!"

"Bloom honey, are you certain it's that flower?" Iris asked.

"Yes, Mom, I'm positive!" Bloom replied, bewildered. "Why?"

Bloom watched her parents exchange looks. "Honey, we have to tell her." Iris sighed.

"I know dear, but I wish we didn't." Hank said sadly.

Iris smiled a watery smile.

Hank turned to his daughter. "Bloom, honey, we have something to tell you. You're adopted."

"What?!" Bloom yelped, her eyes welling up.

Iris sat down. "Sweetheart, I'm adopted too….my mother, your grandmother, she gave you to me."

"I don't understand." Bloom whispered.

"Well, darling, my adoptive mother, she's dead now, as you know, she had another daughter. Miriam. Miriam gave birth to you, in some other country, I never saw her, and she died soon after. So, the next of kin was your grandmother, Alarica, because your father had died too, in an accident. So you were given to me before Alarica passed away. Then I met your father, and the rest is history. Please don't be angry Bloom darling, we just wanted to wait until you were old enough."

Bloom nodded, sniffing. "I understand, but what does that have to do with the flower?"

Hank stepped forward. "Well honey, you were given to us wearing a locket, which was very strange…We couldn't open it, no matter how hard we tried and it….well, it transformed. One day it was a ring, the next a locket, the next, a bracelet!"

"OK…" Bloom nodded.

"And, well, we were pretty freaked. So we gave the locket back to Alarica, and she said it would always be waiting for you She said to tell you that if it felt right, go ahead...to not be afraid of the dragon's power."

"Huh?" Bloom furrowed her brow in confusion,

"That's what I said!" Hank grinned. "But, we gave it back. In answer to your question, it had a flower on the front, orange, red and yellow, with strange tendrils, and it was twisted into the shape of a dragon . And whenever you wore it, things you touched burst into flames! It was a good thing we had insurance!"

"What?" Bloom was shocked. But it made sense. Strangely. But that wasn't all.

"When you turned thirteen, we got a letter. It said that you'd been accepted for somewhere called Alfea, even though we'd never applied for a school for you. It said that it was a three year notice letter, and that you'd start when you were sixteen. But we researched it on the Internet, and there's nowhere on Earth called Alfea!" Iris said.

Bloom sat back in thought. "Huh, that's really weird you guys."

"Yeah." Hank agreed.

Bloom stood up. "I need to go for a walk." she said.

Bloom wiped away fresh tears as her parents watched her retreating figure walk out the front door...

**R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

Bloom scooped up her pet rabbit Kiko as she walked out of the front door, tears spilling down her face. She was adopted, she had supposed magical powers, and she'd been accepted into a school that she had never heard of. Her world was severely messed up. She broke into a run, racing down the streets, bumping into various people, until she came to Honeydew Woods. It was infamous for the honeysuckle and bees there, and she'd loved it as a child. She remembered whilst other children were playing the in the park, she would playing with things she was convinced were pixies…..maybe they actually HAD been…..

Bloom sat down under a tree. This was the worst birthday ever. "Oh, Kiko.." Bloom sobbed into her bunny's fur as Kiko wiped her tears away. "This is horrible. My parents aren't even my parents, and I have no friends here I can talk to except you."

Kiko made little chattering noises, which soothed Bloom and made her feel a little better.

"You know what Kiko? I'm going to find that locket. And I'm going to try and find Alfea too. Somehow, it feels like it's my destiny to go there!"

Kiko nodded, before promptly yawning and falling asleep in Bloom's outstretched arms. Bloom smiled and scooped him up again, and started walking home.

"Do you think Bloom's OK?" Iris asked Hank sadly.

"I'm sure she is, honey." Hank replied, just as their daughter returned, walking into the room..

"Bloom!" Iris cried, rushing forwards to hug her.

"Mom!" Bloom wriggled out of her mother's grip. "Listen, I've made a decision."

"What is it honey?" Iris asked, with such a concerned and hurt look on her face that Bloom felt guilty.

"Well, I want to find that locket. Somehow, I think that'll help me understand a little about my past. Obviously, I'm interested, but I need to know I have your support."

"Oh honey, whatever you choose, your father and I will always be there for you, you know that, don't you sweetie?" Iris asked, tears dripping down her pale face.

"Thanks Mom." Bloom smiled, hugging her mother.

"Oh, don't thank me just yet darling. We have a surprise for you. It should help you with your decision." Iris wiped away her tears and smiled.

Bloom looked confused, so Hank stepped forwards. "Happy Birthday sweetie." he said, giving her a box wrapped in shiny green paper, tied with gold ribbon. Bloom looked at the tag, '_Happy Birthday Bloom, from Mom and Dad'_.

Bloom untied the ribbon with trembling fingers, and opened the paper. Inside was a white box…it felt heavy. Bloom removed the lid, and gasped. The locket! There it was, laying on a bed of dark blue silk.

"It's beautiful!" Bloom breathed, holding up the dazzling locket. It was on a fine, but somehow strong gold chain, and the locket was an oval shape, with a dragon emblem on the front. It looked ancient, but it was breathtakingly pretty.

Suddenly, a burst of flames surrounded the locket. Iris screamed, and clung to Hank, but Bloom continued watching the flames.

"Bloom?" Iris asked, but Bloom couldn't seem hear her.

She couldn't feel the heat, and suddenly her fingers moved in an action that wasn't controlled by her. She stroked the face of the dragon, and a small burst, like fireworks, seemed to erupt slowly out of Bloom's fingers. The locket opened, and a small piece of parchment fell to the floor. The flames ceased, whilst Bloom's parents stared at her.

Bloom felt overwhelmed, and dropped to the ground.

"Bloom!" Iris rushed forward, and shook her daughter. Bloom's eyes fluttered open, and she got shakily to her feet. "Th-that was weird." Bloom stammered, feeling tired.

"What's that?" Hank said questioningly, pointing to the parchment. "I don't know." Bloom knelt down, and picked up the parchment.

_Dearest Bloom,_

_If you are reading this, then you have the locket._

_I fear enemies will find this before you, so it is from I,_

_Alarica. If you do not know who I am, ask your mother._

_I have since passed away, but I know that by now _

_Alfea will have accepted you, as I requested. _

_To get there, you must believe and command._

_Bloom, you will fulfil my prophecy, as it was told._

**The Prophecy of Alarica**

_When lightning streaks the skies_

_And the tide is forced ashore_

_For the Realms, the fairies will fight,_

_Until they are no more_

_And the Princess will come-_

Bloom stopped reading. "What's the matter, sweetie? Keep reading!" Iris urged.

"There's no more." Bloom said. "Someone's torn the paper." Then she turned to her mother.

"Mom, where's the Alfea letter?" she asked.

"Why?" Iris asked, confused.

"This mentions Alfea, Mom, I have to go." She sounded both desperate and determined, as always.

Iris looked miserable, but she knew that this was the way Bloom was going to go. She;d known since she'd held her in her arms as an infant. "Upstairs. In the drawer in my desk."

Bloom raced up the stairs, and returned with a white sheet. "Mom, there's no contact number or anything, how do I get there?"

"I don't know, honey." Iris answered sadly.

Bloom was disappointed. "Well, I don't know, but I'm going to find out just how I can get there." she said, determined.

That night, Bloom couldn't sleep. Every time she did she saw the prophecy in her mind, tossing and turning as she did so. At a few minutes past midnight, Bloom was still sitting on her bed, holding the locket.

"Believe and command? Prophecy? What is going on?" she asked no-one in particular. Then, a thought struck her. Maybe, just maybe, if she asked the _locket _to take her to Alfea, something would happen. Anything was possible in 'Fairyland', she decided, so she held the locket by the chain, and looked so closely at the dragon, she was staring straight into it's carved eye.

"Take me to Alfea." she requested. The locket began to glow, and Bloom dropped it in fright. It landed on the floor, where the carpet began to swirl and give way to a hillside. In her floor!

"Is this… a portal?" Bloom whispered in disbelief. Whatever it was, she knew that it led to Alfea. Rushing round her bedroom, Bloom threw things into a backpack, including Kiko, who nestled into her clothes and fell asleep again. Then she picked up some paper and wrote a note to her parents:

Dear Mom and Dad

I found a way to Alfea. I'll be fine. I'll call you.

I love you,

Bloom.

Finally, she picked up the locket, and jumped into the portal.

**What will happen now? R&R! **


End file.
